


Ice

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day two prompt for the yuletube prompt list.After being sent out of the house by Henrik, Jackie and Chase found a way to amuse themselves.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [Cozy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902560).

“So what do you wanna do?” Jackie asked.

“I don-” Chase started as he turned to him but stopped abruptly. He let out a gasp. “I know!” Jackie watched as he hurried to the side of the house, snow crunching under his feet as he went. Reaching up Chase grabbed at one of the long icicles breaking it off. He muttered a 'burr' at the cold on his hand. Turning back to Jackie, he held the long icicle like a sword. “Fight me. I challenge you to a duel.”

Jackie grinned and said, “Challenge accepted,” as he walked about to find a weapon of his own. Chase set his icicle down and dug in his pocket for the gloves he kept there. By the time Jackie found his icicle sword, Chase had his gloves on and was ready for their duel. “Okay bring it.”

The two walked around in a circle before Jackie stepped forward and swung his 'sword'. Chase swung his. He caught the front of Jackie's with the middle of his. Jackie's broke. “Aw...” He switched his broken icicle to his other hand as he wiped his cold, wet, hand on his pants.

“You sure you don't wanna get some gloves?”

“You really think Henrik'll let me back in the house?” Jackie asked as he looked back at Chase.

“His grumpy butt? Probably not.”

Switching his broken icicle back to his other hand, Jackie stated, “Okay, round two.”

“Not getting a new one?” Chase taunted.

Jackie grinned. “Nah. I got this.” Jackie struck out at him again. Chase lifted his arm to defend. Jackie's half sized icicle hit his low and ended breaking again. “What the hell?” Chase laughed as Jackie dropped his practically useless icicle to the ground and wiped his hands on this pants again.

“Hey, if you break mine I'll give you one of my gloves.”

With a huff, Jackie picked up his abandoned icicle. “Deal. But I'm gonna do it with this one.”

“Dude, just get a new one.”

“Not gonna give you the satisfaction.”

“You're just handicapping yourself,” Chase stated.

“Don't care. Not gonna lose this time.”

Chase grinned. “Then bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in prompt Snowball (coming soon).


End file.
